Vampires Darkness
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is a Fantasy story I've started on CSI:NY, it's about Vampires in New York city. This story contains graphic violence, and adult mature theme. This story has been corrected. Reviews more then welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire's Darkness, By Lovlyangl**

**A fantasy story of TalkCSI:NY**

**Graphic Violence, sexual content.**

**.........................................................................................................................**

It was a cold New York night when Mac Taylor and his team were called to the crime scene that had taken place in a Cemetery. As they walked along the mist Danny laughed. For being the joker of the group he found it his wild desire to scare Lindsay whenever possible.

"Careful Linds, I've heard this Cemetery is haunted, that the evil ones who rest here walk the area at night," said Danny.

"Yeah right Danny forget it, it isn't going to work this time. I know you now and there is no such thing as walking dead," said Lindsay.

Don howled causing Lindsay to jump.

"I thought you weren't scared Montana?" said Danny.

"Whatever Messer," she replied.

"Okay guy's enough, let's get this done," said Mac.

Arriving at the site Sheldon was already there with Sid.

"What do we have Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"You're not going to believe this Mac," said Sheldon.

"Believe what?" Sheldon.

"Well... this female victim died by loss of blood, someone drained her blood from her. See those puncture wounds? Someone punctured her jugler then drained her. Now... here is the funny part, she orgasmed while the assailant was doing this, almost like she enjoyed it." said Sheldon.

Putting on his gloves Mac took a closer look at the wound.

"Hey Mac, you know what that looks like?" asked Danny.

"What Danny?" asked Mac.

"Have you ever watched those Vampire movies, you know... where Dracula drains his victims of their blood?" said Danny.

"For Christ sake Messer would you knock it off," said Don.

"I'm serious Donnie. I'm telling you that's not puncture wounds, even the smallest tubes wouldn't fit through those punctures," said Danny.

Everyone was laughing at Danny.

"Come on Sid let's get the body back to the Morgue and Danny knock off the theories," said Mac.

"Fine... but I'm telling you, New York has a new killer on the loose, one that thinks he's a Vampire," replied Danny.

As everyone headed back Stella swore she heard someone calling her name.

"_Stella... come to me,"_ the voice whispered.

"What did you say Mac?" asked Stella.

"I didn't say anything Stella, what's the matter with you?" asked Mac.

"I don't know? I thought you called me," said Stella.

"No... I didn't. Now let's get out of here," said Mac.

.................

When Sid was back in his morgue he examined the body and as he looked the victim over, he swore she moved. Standing up he watched again, but seen no movement, turning away from the body the eyes opened, eyes of death. Haunting, sinister eyes that showed pure evil.

Feeling like he was being watched Sid turned around but found no one there. Continuing his report the victim sat up throwing her legs over the side and as she jumped down Sid turned, but before he could block himself she attacked his neck. Tearing at it like an animal, exposing his juguler as the blood gushed from his neck.

Once she had him fully drained she walked out of the morgue naked. Heading up the stairs as everyone watched, some screamed, while others looked shocked. To tense to move as they watched her near the door.

Mac and his team walked in and as they neared the stairs they seen their victim flying towards Mac, trying to bite him. Fighting her off as she managed to get in a small nip Danny began firing at her as she took off down the streets of New York.

"Christ Mac... you okay? What the hell was that?" asked Danny.

"How the hell should I know? It looked like our victim," said Mac.

Running down to the lab they all stopped cold in their tracks.

"Auuuugh... screamed Lindsay as she seen Sid with his throat ripped out.

"Fuck me... what the fuck happened here?" yelled Messer.

Stella was in tears, Sid and her had shared a special bond of friendship.

"Shh... it will be okay Stel." said Mac. "Listen guys... I want this area combed thourghly. Understand? Something strange happened here tonight and I want to know what it was," said Mac.

As Danny went to speak Mac said..."don't even say it Messer, not tonight. I have to go tell Sid's wife and kids that they just lost their father and husband."

Walking out the door Mac heard Danny say... "I'm telling you guys, New York has a new breed of killer."

"Shut up and process Messer," said Don.

**End Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Mac walked to the parking lot he heard someone call his name.

_"Mac... come to me Mac. Mac..."_ it whispered.

Feeling the pull of want and sexual need Mac followed the sound until he came face to face with a beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" asked Mac.

"I'm here to help you Mac. I'm here to turn you. We need your help." she said.

"What? With what? Mac asked.

"Your help to capture the evilness that has invaded your city," said the Queen.

Mac wasn't buying it, how could he when he didn't believe in such things.

"I suppose you are going to tell me that I'm going to become a Vampire?" Mac snickered.

"You will Mac, you've received the bite of an evil one. The only way to save yourself is to allow me to change you. Only once I've drained you and you have been given my blood will you be able to fight the evilness," the Queen said once more.

"This is insane. You have five minutes to leave." yelled Mac as he turned.

Feeling fingertips across his skin he turned back around. Seeing her at least five feet away from him he wondered how the hell she could do that. Trying to fight the desire she was forcing upon him but no longer able too, Mac looked into her eyes. Feeling helpless as she hypnotized him and her feet left the ground sliding toward him as she took him in her arms.

_"Don't be scared Mac. Another time I could see myself making you my king. But alas that will never happen. Once I seduce you and give you what you need to live. I will die." _she whispered with a red tear in her eye.

Watching her grind her pelvic against him caused Mac to become erect. Never had any woman had this kind of power over him but he was feeling drugged, seduced by her sexual charms. Leaning in toward her he kissed her. A passionate drug dueling kiss that left him drained. And as their tongues dueled she bit his with gentleness drawing blood.

Knowing Mac was now prepared and ready she turned his head to the side and bit down on his neck leaving him to orgasm in his pants.

Suckling with greed she gripped Mac's body as it spasmed out of control until he was fully drained. Releasing herself from his neck she clawed her chest watching as her blood flowed.

"Wake Mac... wake and take from me. Drink my blood and bring yourself into my world. Help us fight the evil," said the Queen.

Giving into temptation Mac suckled her blood. Draining her as he felt his body come to life. Life with unbelievable strength.

A power of sexual heat and need hit his groin. A craved hunger to take her last drop.

_"Finish it Mac," _she whispered_. "Drain my last drops. You are now the chosen one. It's up to you and your team to stop the evil creatures of the night."_

Drinking her last drop Mac laid her down and as he watched she disintegrated into a pile of ash.

Still trying to comprehend and get use to his new eyes Mac turned around and seen a group of Vampires behind him.

"Welcome to the family Mac, we are here to help you. We will guide you and help you get use to our new world. There are several rules you must follow to stay alive my Lord." said Kensignton.

Helping Mac sit his new family started his lessons for survival among the living.

....................

A few hours later after explaining the rules Mac headed to the store to purchase dark sunglasses. They had told him that while most things about Vampires were myths and not true there was one that was, sunlight. They informed Mac if he had to go out during the day he was to wear black clothing and dark shades to protect him.

Once he had everything he needed Mac felt the tiredness hit him as daylight appeared. Heading home he unlocked his door, closed his black curtains and stripped out of his clothes before falling into sleep.

As he slept he dreamed. Dreamed of Stella and her beauty. The warmth of her blood being drawn into his body as he took her making her his bride forever.

**End Chapter**.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac woke with a hunger he had never felt before. Heading to the fridge he took out a pint of blood his new family had given him. As he opened and poured it he almost gagged. It was cold and the taste of iron was strong.

They had informed Mac it would take a while to get used to the taste. And that while he would hunger for warmth, the cold would fill the void until he could feed. They had also shown him how to take from a victim without killing them.

_"Damn I'm starving for something warm and sweet," _Mac said.

Hearing the knock at his door he answered it.

"Stella!" said Mac.

Standing there with a smile on her face Mac looked at her with hunger as his shaft became erect and the need to love her was great.

"Hey Mac! I came to make sure you were okay. We hadn't heard from you since last night," said Stella.

Turning to face him Stella seen his erection. She couldn't help it, but she also couldn't look away for he was so thick and long. Feeling her cheeks heat she focused on Mac's face and that's when she seen it, the hunger. The type of hunger that says..._ "I want to eat you alive."_

_"Mac... are you okay?" _she whispered feeling tranced by his glare.

Telling her without words to come to him she couldn't resist as she felt herself feel light like she was floating. Nearing his side Mac pulled her close wrapping his cold hands in her hair as he whispered...

_"I need you Stella, please don't deny me."_

Not being able to speak while entranced Mac kissed her, a deep tongue dueling kiss. One that spoke of endless passion.

Sweeping her up in his arms he carried her to his bed and as Stella looked around she seen the darkness of the room.

_"Mac... please,"_ she whispered.

_"Shh... just trust me Stella. Let me love you. I've dreamed of you all night. Of touching you, loving you, suckling you,"_ said Mac.

Stella couldn't stop the fever from burning her. For Mac hadn't even touched her. Yet she orgasmed just from his words.

Laying her upon the sheets Mac sensual undressed her with the heat of his eyes. Then as she felt another orgasm burn through her he bared his fangs without her seeing and tore off her blouse.

_"Mac,"_ she screamed as she came again in fiery passion.

Once Mac had her undressed he could feel the need to feed. He could not only smell her heat but he could also feel her blood coursing through her veins.

Remembering what he was told he spread Stella's legs, lowered his head and bared his fangs with gentleness before biting down on her inner thigh. Suckling with greed he drank her blood.

God he could feel his shaft become painfully erect. So erect that it pained him to move. Stopping himself from drinking anymore of her blood he climbed upon her and placed his swollen shaft on her core. Then looking into her eyes he said...

**_"mine, you are mine Stella."_**

With that said Mac plunged into her, tearing her as she screamed from the pleasure of his thick swollen shaft. Plunging faster and deeper as her nectar flow between them, driving him forward for more. So much more that Stella passed out from the erotic love he was forcing upon her.

When he was sexually satisfied he released himself from her heat, curling her sweat drenched body into his. Keeping her warm and protected in his arms as he whispered...

_"twice more Stella and you will be my bride forever." _

Not sure what Mac meant, being to tired and drained to care. Stella cuddled into Mac's now warm body and fell into sleep.

**End Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Stella woke a few hours later Mac was gone. Trying to get out of his bed she felt stiffness between her legs. Looking down she noticed the two holes.

"God... what is that? It looks... looks..." thinking back to the victim she realized it was the same marks. "Damn Mac... what is going on?"

Moving herself toward his washroom she turned on the shower and allowed the spray to take away the tenderness.

Carefully cleaning her wound she could feel someone staring at her. Trying not to show fear as Mac made her burn between her legs as she turned and seen his dark seductive eyes caressing her body into another orgasm.

_"Please Mac... stop staring at me," _as she teared up.

_"I'm sorry Stella, sorry if I hurt you. I can't help it, please understand my need to have you again,"_ said Mac.

Stella was terrified, she knew she loved Mac but she also wanted to know what was going on.

_"Mac... please tell me what's happened to you and why I feel so weak?"_

"It's a long story Stella. Come and I'll tell you." said Mac.

Stepping out the tub Mac seen the puncture wounds on her thigh, feeling guilty he wrapped her in a towel.

_"Mac... you are cold again. You feel like ice."_ Stella whispered.

"I know Stella. Please come sit," said Mac.

As she sat Mac turned himself so he wouldn't be distracted by her beauty.

"It was last night after I left the station. I was approached by a beautiful woman. She informed me that the bite I received was from an evil vampire and the only way I could be saved was to let her drain me of my blood and make me one like her." said Mac.

As Stella listened she tried to comprehend everything Mac was telling her.

"After she fed on me I fed on her. Drinking her blood and I'm telling you Stella I felt like I had the strength of ten men. She informed me I was to help some good clan fight evil ones who had invaded our city." said Mac.

"Mac... so what you are telling me, is that thing that flew out of the station was a vampire?" said Stella.

"Yes Stella and I know how hard that is for you to believe as I hardly believed it myself until I became one," said Mac.

Turning to face her he bared his fangs showing her what he had become.

"But... why did you bite me? Why Mac? And where is this clan you speak of?" asked Stella.

"It wasn't my intent to bite you Stella, at least not yet. I hungered so bad for something warm and when you came knocking on my door I seen you standing there. I couldn't help it as the need to feed took over," said Mac.

"You said at least not yet. What did you mean by that Mac?" asked Stella.

"What I meant Stella is that I want to make you my bride. I want you by my side. Together as one we will try and defeat the evil ones." said Mac.

"What about the rest of the team Mac? Are you planning on converting them too?" asked Stella.

"No Stella. Not unless one of them become hurt or are bitten. Then I will have no choice. I will have to convert them to save them from turning evil."said Mac.

Stella wasn't sure if she wanted to be converted into a creature of the night.

"It's not like that Stella. You will not become a creature. You will become more beautiful then what you already are. You will live forever," said Mac.

"Mac... did you just read my thoughts?" asked Stella.

"Yes Stella. Each vampire has an ability. Some of us can recognize others, others can read minds and as we get stronger our abilities grow." said Mac.

"I'm just not sure Mac this is so much to take in. I need time," said Stella.

"I understand that Stella, but please... I beg you not to wait to long."

With tears in her eyes she whispered... _"I'm going to leave now Mac. I'll call you later." _Opening the door Stella left without looking back.

........................

Walking down the street Stella realized she was being followed. Looking around she couldn't see anyone.

"Mac... is that you? Please Mac... you are scaring me." Stella panicked.

Not getting an answer she turned back around and seen him. One of the evil ones. So ugly and deformed, but before she could scream he bit into her drawing her blood.

_**"GET OFF HER,"**_ the good ones yelled as they staked the evil one through the heart.

"Go get Mac," yelled Kensington. Bring him to our home. Tell him to hurry before his bride dies."

As the good ones flew through the air they stormed into Mac's apartment.

"Mac... you need to come with us. Hurry... your bride has been bitten by an evil one and she's on the verge of death."

Not waiting to be told a second time Mac flew into the night following the good ones to their lair. When he got inside he seen Stella convulsing.

"Stella! Hold on love. Please hold on," said Mac.

Taking her in his arms he turned her neck to the side and bit down. Sucking the evilness from her neck until he had her drained of all her blood.

Slicing himself he forced her to feed on him, taking what he had to give. Feeling the hunger burn within her she fed and God the want for more clenched inside her soul. Leaving Mac to pull her from his chest before she drank to much.

"She'll be fine Mac, don't panic. It's just her body turning like yours did. Watch... watch and see her change." said Kensington.

As Mac watched he seen her curls pull tighter, her skin turn to porcellin and her body curve to make her stunningly gorgeous.

"Christ... what is happening to her looks?" asked Mac.

Each human once bitten takes on their ideal weight, looks and body. What you are seeing is what Stella was always made to be, perfect. You have yourself a beautiful wife Mac, one that will bring you happiness, comfort and warmth." said Kensington.

Once Stella's transformation was complete she opened her eyes and looked at Mac. Looked at him with the same kind of hunger he had given her earlier.

"I think it's time for us to leave, they need to make each other complete."

Leaving the room the good ones left Mac and his Queen to become one.

**End Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Stella watched Mac prowl towards her she stripped herself of her clothes and stood before him naked.

"Come to me my love," she said through her mind.

Hearing her call him Mac approached her and curled his fingers in her hair. Staring into each others eyes they could feel their orgasms build as they talked dirty to each other in their minds.

"I'm going to take you Mac, I'm going to get down on my knees and wrap my heated lips around your swollen shaft. I'm going to bite, nip and suckle you till you cum in my mouth," said Stella.

Hearing her thoughts Mac felt the pain as his shaft swelled. Ready, full, thick and long begging to be touched by his lady.

Getting on her knees Stella pulled down Mac's pants and watched as his shaft pointed toward her, telling her to take him into her mouth.

Wrapping her lips around him, she took him in deep causing him to spasm as he gripped her hair forcing her to take him deeper. Moving faster as her mouth played upon him Mac poured into her, watching as she swallow his seed.

When she released her hold she watched as Mac swelled again causing her to orgasm as she knew what was coming.

"My turn now love." Mac said with wickedness.

Laying her down Mac told her without words to sit upon him. Placing his tongue upon her she moaned. And as he watched her eyes close he bit down on her causing her to climax as her nectar filled his mouth. Wild for more Stella sensually moved herself down his body until she neared his thick shaft. Then without finesse she drove herself into him, leaving him to pour forth inside her. Still needing to feel more of his thickness Stella turned herself as she now lay on her back allowing Mac to reach and caress her swollen breasts while he pumped.

_"So beautiful Stella. I can't get enough of your love. I need you to survive. I need your scent, your sensuality, your love. Without you I am not complete," _said Mac.

Hearing the moans and sighs Mac could take no more as his need to drive into her became deep. Flipping her over he pulled her on all fours and plunged deep, screaming as the orgasm fully drained and satisfied their aching bodies.

_"Rest now love. When you wake we will head to the lab."_ whispered Mac.

Covering the two of them into darkness, husband and wife fell into sleep.

.......................

A short time later Mac and Stella arrived at the lab dressed in black and wearing shades. Walking in together they seen Flack as he looked at them.

Noticing they seemed different, more strong mentally and physically he said...

"Hey Mac! Hey Stella! Bout time you both got here. What's with the shades?"

Taking them off because they were now in the building Mac said...

"It's bright out today Don, I need to protect my eyes."

Nodding it off he walked with them to Mac's office as Danny came running down the hall.

"We've had another murder Mac. Two young girls with puncture holes in their necks. They're down in the morgue, it's pretty gross."

Mac knew he would have to go down and stake them when no one was watching.

Reading his thoughts Stella said...

"you go ahead Mac, I'll stay with Don."

Heading down to the morgue Mac stopped at the locker room. Opening his locker he pulled out two stakes and as he walked toward the morgue door he opened it. Walking up to them he plunged the stakes in deep as their eyes opened and they hissed before taking their finally breath. Breaking off the ends of the stakes Mac left in the tips. Covering them up, he left.

When he got back to his office he shut all the blinds making his office dark.

"Damn Mac. What are you doing? Living in the dark ages?" asked Danny.

Smiling sinisterly at Danny he said...

"the light bother's my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Mac..." yelled Don. "We have another murder out at the Cemetery we need to go."

Putting on his long black coat and shades he headed out to the crime scene with Don and Danny.

**End Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the cemetery the first thing Mac noticed was the sun going down, the second thing he noticed was the amount of people standing around watching.

"Listen to me Danny, it's going to get dark soon. I need you to get these people out of here, tell them to go home," said Mac.

"You're kidding right Mac? Do you really think they'll listen?" asked Danny.

"Just do it Danny before this Graveyard becomes a blood feast." said Mac.

Not understanding what Mac meant, Danny informed Don to help him get people out of there.

"Everybody please leave, go home there is nothing to see. You can all leave now."

While the officers tried to get everyone to leave the sun disappeared bringing forth the night.

_"Mac... what are we going to do?"_ whispered Stella.

"Easy love. I feel our family around us they are here too but I also feel the evil ones," said Mac.

"Are you telling me they are here to feast on our audience?"asked Stella.

"They are love and we need to be ready. Danny! Sheldon! Let's get these bodies loaded. The faster we are out of here the faster everyone will leave," said Mac.

Using his vampire eyes Mac scanned the crowd searching for the evil ones and as he looked he counted six, maybe seven. Using his mind he informed Kensington.

_"Two to your left, four to the far right. Move in we'll follow."_

Breaking off the contact Mac flowed into the crowd and as he neared the evil one they all attacked at once.

_"Grrrwl..."_ they screeched as they started tearing apart their victims.

As Danny watched in horror he seen one of them rip out a guys throat, spitting his larynx onto the ground. While another feasted, tearing out the heart with his nails while biting at his neck.

"Christ Mac... what the hell is going on?" asked Danny.

As Danny turned he seen Mac with a stake in his hand coming toward him. Nearing him Danny bent as Mac plunged his stake into an evil ones heart.

"Take this Danny, start staking the ones that are evil," yelled Mac.

"Mac... what the fuck? It is vampires isn't it?" asked Danny.

"Just stake Danny, hurry... before more come." Mac yelled.

As Danny plunged the evil ones Don watched in horror as one flew toward him gripping onto his neck biting hard.

Running over Stella staked the evil one and yelled for Mac...

"Hurry Mac. Don's been bit." she yelled.

As the evil ones ran, Mac sat beside Don watching him convulse.

_"Shh... it's okay Don. I need you to trust me. I'm going to save you,_" said Mac.

As Danny watched with Sheldon, Mac turned Don's head to the side and bared his fangs. Looked up to the sky before biting down on Don's neck. Sucking out all the poison until he was drained. Then waking him, Mac forced him toward his wrist.

"Drink Don. Take from me," said Mac.

As Don sucked he could feel the power. The energy as the crave for more coursed through him.

"What the hell is going here? Mac! Christ... you're a God damn vampire?" yelled Danny.

Looking up at Danny with dangerous eyes he said... "Yes... I am and together we will rid this city of evil."

**End Chapter**.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to the office Stella and Don headed downstairs to stake the victims they had brought in. While Danny and Sheldon followed Mac.

"Mac! Why didn't you tell us? Is Stella one too?" asked Danny.

"She is Danny. She was attacked last night. I had no choice but to turn her. She is now my bride," said Mac.

"Whoa... you're telling me you are the leader of the... what do you call them? Good ones?"

"That's right Danny. I was converted two nights ago. Told by the one who ruled before me that I was to take over." said Mac.

"Christ Mac I don't understand?" said Danny.

"I know Danny, it's very hard to accept but truth be told we have a dangerous group of evil ones who are trying to take over our city. It's become my job and that of my new family to find all the evil ones and destroy them." said Mac.

As Danny and Sheldon listened, Sheldon seen some guy floating outside Mac's window.

"Um... Mac, I think you have a visitor," said Sheldon pointing out the window.

Mac seen Kensington, giving him the okay Danny watched as a mist appeared under the window.

Danny blinked and as he opened his eyes Kensington was standing in front of him.

"Shit... holy fuck." said Danny.

"Easy Danny, this is Kensington. Kensington, this is Danny and Sheldon two members of my team," said Mac.

As Danny watched not knowing what to say Sheldon shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Sheldon Hawkes, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too. Mac... how is Don?" asked Kensington.

"He's with Stella finishing off the victims we brought in."

_"Listen Mac..._ whispered Danny,_ tell me this is a dream and I'm going to awake soon._"

Walking in Don heard Danny's words and walking up to him he said**..."Boo."**

Jumping in the air everyone laughed.

"For Christ sakes Don don't do that, not now man, it's not funny."

Stella was laughing as she walked over and kissed Kensington on the cheek.

"How are you handsome?"

"I'm good sweetheart and how are you adjusting?" asked Kensington.

"Much better, thanks to all your help." said Stella.

"You are very welcome. Don, how are you feeling?"

"Strong, very strong and powerful." said Don still laughing at Danny's expression.

"That's great. Just remember the rules. Shades and dark clothing during the day," said Kensington.

Laughing like a loon Sheldon thought Danny might be losing his mind.

"You okay there Danny?" asked Sheldon.

"No... no I'm not and why the hell do you find this funny?" asked Danny.

"I don't, but I'll tell you this much, I knew about this clan several months ago. I was walking home one night and I seen one of your men stake an evil one. He knew I seen him and before I knew it he was beside me, told me his name was Wallis."

"You met Wallis? Consider yourself lucky. Wallis is usually very shy, there must have been some kind of connection there for him to approach you." said Kensington.

"I'm not sure, all he said was... "don't be afraid we are here to help." said Sheldon.

Danny still wasn't buying it.

"Damn it Mac this isn't funny. I can't take this, I feel like I'm in a horror story." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll get use to us." said Kensington.

"I doubt that, I really do. On that note, I need a drink, see ya all around."

"Do you think he'll be okay Mac?" asked Kensington.

"He'll be fine Kensington don't worry. Don... go with Danny, he's going to need you."

Leaving the station Don caught up with Danny.

"Hey Danno. Wait up, I'll hang with you," Don laughed.

Looking Don in the eyes Danny said... "that's a bad joke man, really bad joke."

Wrapping Danny in his arm he whispered... "I vant to bite your neck."

"Screw you Don, screw you."

**End Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Evil Lair**

"God damn Mac Taylor to hell," said the evil one.

"What are we going to do evil one? For everyone we make Mac and his family destroy. How can we rebuild ourselves? We are down to 25 now and dying quickly cause we can't feed."said Collins.

"I know that Collins, we are going to have too set a trap or make one of Mac's team ours." said the evil one.

"Right... like that's going to happen. They are strong, even the human ones. I could feel their power as it overtook ours."said Collins.

"We go after the weakest one. I believe his name is Messer. If we can turn him we'll have an inside informant. Someone who can keep us within the good ones family."said the evil one.

"This is a dangerous chance you're taking. I hope you know that, for if this plans fails we'll all die," said Collins.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT," he yelled.

"I'm sorry evil leader I'm just frustrated and hungry."said Collins.

"I know you are. Go downstairs with the others I have a treat for you all."

As Collins headed downstairs he informed the others that their leader had a treat for them.

"Listen up everyone. We have a feast coming. The leader is bringing it now." said Collins.

When the leader walked in he had four small children with him. Smelling the fresh sweet blood they flew at the kids tearing at them, feasting on them as their flesh and organs were being sucked of all the blood and fluids.

"Are you not hungry my leader?" asked Collins.

"No... I'm not. Listen my children... as soon as you are done you are to go back out on the streets of New York and find more children. We will have to feed on them for a while." said the evil one. "Sara!" he called to the young girl. "Come with me I have a job for you."

Watching her walk toward him he could feel himself swell at her beauty. She was young, very sexy, sleek and beautiful. Standing in front her master he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room.

"Sara... I have a special assignment for you."

_"You do? But I thought you wanted me here to love you?"_ whispered Sara.

Stroking her face he whispered.._. "I do Sara, but before we make love I need you to listen carefully to my instructions." _

"I'm listening my master." said Sara.

"There is a man, a New York detective named Danny Messer. I want you to hunt him, but not to kill. I want you to sexually drug him, seduce him and when he's drowned in your sensuality you are to make him one of us."

"But my master, to do that I must bit him three times. I cannot do that in one night." said Sara.

"I know that little one and that's okay. Take it slow, for the more he trusts you the more you'll be able to convert him to our side."

"Yes my master, I shall do it." said Sara.

"That's my girl," he said as he wrapped her in his arms caressing his hands down her beautiful sleek form.

_"Please my master, take me. I need to feel you again."_ whispered Sara.

Leaning toward her mouth he kissed her passionately, nipping at her tongue as she nipped at his and tore at her gown exposing her small breasts as she orgasmed. Squealing into the night, dying of sexual need she pulled down his pants and took his swollen shaft between her hand stroking and petting it as he leaned her against the wall and plunged deep within her. Feeling her tightness surround him he hissed. "So tight Sara. So passionately warm and innocent." he groaned.

Feeling his orgasm build he screamed... "SARA." pouring himself within her.

When he had completely drained her of her passion he picked her up and laid her on his bed. Watching with hunger to love her again while she slept.

**End Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Don and Danny got to the bar Danny ordered a pitcher with two glasses.

"Oh shit... can you drink this stuff Don?" asked Danny.

"No... but you go ahead. Listen Danny... I know it's hard for you to understand but I'm still me nothing has changed, except now I wear dark clothing, shades and drink blood," said Don.

Swallowing Danny choked.

"Great... just great, that should be a great opening pick up line for the chicks. Hi I'm Don Flack, I enjoy staking evil ones and drinking your blood. Yeah... really cool there Donnie," said danny.

"Come on Danno," said Don.

"You know what? I change my mind. I'm going to head home and get drunk there, see ya man," said Danny.

Getting up to leave Sara watched in the shadows as Danny headed out of the bar. Walking down the street towards his place he had a Feeling he was being followed. Turning around he seen no one behind him. Thinking it was Don he said...

"Christ Don that better not be you following me. If it is, get the hell away from me."

Sara walked along the shadows reading Danny's thoughts. As she did she clearly felt his pain. So much hurt he had suffered this past year.

_"Stop it Sara, you are hear to convert him not fall in love with him,"_ she whispered.

Seeing Danny reach his door she came out of the shadow... "excuse me, could you help me? I seem to be a little lost and I was hoping you might have a phone I could use."

As Danny turned he was mesmerized by her beauty. From her sleek and sexy form to her haunting eyes, Danny felt entranced.

"Sure... come on up."

Following behind Sara was finding it hard to concentrate for all Danny's pain was seeping into her mind causing her to fall for the detective who had been through hell in his life.

Unlocking his door Danny invited her in to his place.

"The phone is to your left, I'm Danny by the way."

"Sara and I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem," said Danny.

As Danny headed to the kitchen to grab himself a beer he walked back in and found Sara hanging up the phone.

"Did you get in touch with whoever you were calling?" Danny asked.

"No... it was busy, but thanks again," she said heading towards the door.

"Whoa... you can't leave, not if someone isn't coming for you. How bout you sit and try again later. Would you like something to drink?" asked Danny.

"No thanks. Are you sure you don't mind if I try again later?"asked Sara.

"Not at all, please sit," said Danny.

As Sara watched Danny drink his beer and think about his hurt while doing it she continued to block off her mind. Feeling so emotional and tired Sara knew she could take him right now, but she didn't want to. The only thing she wanted to do was help him forget his pain. Getting up she walked over and sat beside him. And as Danny looked up at her he felt himself become fully erect, so erect that his shaft hurt through his jeans.

_"Danny... look at me,"_ she whispered seductively.

As Danny looked into her eyes he felt himself becoming relaxed and all his thoughts and pain disappeared. Leaning in she kissed him. A kiss full of passion, desire, need and want all rolled into one. Slithering herself on his lap she began to rock and grind against his shaft as Danny wrapped his fingers in her hair. Pulling on her, tugging her close, cramming her tongue with his feeling as if the weight the world had disappeared.

Moving herself from his lips she slithered her way to his neck giving him a playful bite, one that spoke of desire. Moving lower Danny could feel his zipper come undone as her hand reached in pulling out his thick shaft. So thick and long, the type of organ that could please a woman all night.

Lowering herself she sucked till Danny spasmed and bucked against her mouth. Pulling on her hair he wrapped her tighter, deeper as she sucked, licked and nipped. Driving him to cum within her mouth.

When she swallowed Danny pulled her up. Straddling her he tore at her clothing with his hands. Exposing her cold body. Nearing her breasts he bit down on one of her nipples causing her to sigh in ecstasy. Taking her up upon him Danny sat her on his shaft and as he went to enter her he could feel her sheath stretch to accommodate his size.

As they rocked and bucked against each other she bent her head toward his shoulder and bit, clamping her teeth into his skin, drinking his blood, leaving Danny to yell out in ecstasy.

When she had drained enough for the first bite she released her teeth and licked her tongue across his wound. Healing it, hiding it so no one would see he had been bitten. And as Danny passed out, drained from sexual satisfaction Sara opened his window and flew out into the night. Knowing tomorrow night would bring her back to the passion, the passion and pain that was known as Detective Danny Messer.

**End Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Sara returned to the lair her leader was waiting for her.

"Sara my love, how did it go?"

"It went as planned my Lord, the first bite has been given."

"Did you find it difficult to trance him?"

"Not at all, the detective was in to much emotional pain to fight anything. I've never seen a man so hurt with guilt."

"Are you telling me you're falling for the detective?"

"No my Lord, I'm simply telling you he's in alot of pain making my job that much easier."

"Okay love, to bed with you. It will soon be daylight soon and unfortunetly we cannot go out into the day like the good ones. So rest."

As Sara lay in her dark room she thought back to last night. To the gentleness and kindness known as Danny Messer. 

_"Stop it Sara, you know it could never be. For you are evil, to evil to be converted back to good."_ she whispered to herself.

Closing her eyes she dreamed of her and Danny walking hand in hand at night, fighting the evil ones together with the good ones. And as she turned on her side she cried dropping red blood drop tears onto her pillow.

.............................

The following morning Danny woke with no memory of the night before.

"Christ... why do I feel so drained? How drunk did I get last night?"

Looking down at his naked body he wondered to himself how the hell he got undressed. Thinking back the only thing he could remember was his dream. The dream of her scent, her sleek sexy body grinding against his.

"Damn Messer can we have that dream again," he smirked to himself.

Heading into his bathroom he turned on the shower and allowed the spray to wash over him.

"Ouch..." as the hot water hit his shoulder and he felt the sting. Looking at his shoulder he noticed nothing was there. Ignoring the pain Danny got out and dried off. After making a pot of coffee he drank half then headed out to work.

"Hey Danno! How are you feeling this morning?" asked Don.

"Fine Don. Where's Mac and Stella?" asked Danny.

"They're not here yet, why?" asked Don.

"I just need to talk to Mac that's all. I'll see you later man," said Danny.

Walking away from Don he could smell the scent of evilness upon Danny.

"Hey Danny... what did you do last night when you got home?" asked Don.

"Why? Not that it's any of your concern, I dreamed of a beautiful woman. See ya man," said Danny.

Thinking to himself Don realized Danny had a visit from an evil one.

"Morning Don did you get any rest?" asked Mac.

"Yeah... yeah... a little Mac."

"Don! You okay? You seem distracted?" said Stella.

"I'm not sure Stella but I'm worried about Danny. He's acting very withdrawn and I swear I smell something evil on him."

Listening Mac said... "where did he go, Don?

"I'm not sure Mac? Downstairs I think?" said Don.

"Okay! You two in my office. I'll have a look in on Danny," said Mac as he headed downstairs smelling the scent of evil.

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into the locker area Mac seen Danny looking down toward the ground.

"Danny... how are you doing?" asked Mac.

"Not good Mac. I just can't adjust to all these changes, this is to far out there for me."

Sitting down beside Danny Mac could definetly smell evil upon him. Not wanting to upset him Mac let it slide for now. He would just have his clan keep an eye on him.

"Listen Danny... I know this has been a tough adjustment on all of us. We've all had to adapt to the changes but if we don't stay strong and fight the evil together then it will win. Is that what you want? All of us to become corrupt, destroying what is left of our world." asked Mac.

"I don't know Mac? I just don't know? I think I need some time off to think, you know?" said Danny.

Mac knew the last thing Danny needed was time.

"Listen Danny I really need you right now, without your help we can't succeed." said Mac.

Taking a deep breath he nodded his head letting Mac know he understood.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Danny," said Mac.

Leaving the locker room Mac headed to his office to call Kensington.

"Mac...how is he?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure Stel, but there is definetly something evil upon him. So I'm going to give Kensington a call and have him put some of the clan on Danny, just in case."

"Okay... I'll see you later," said Stella.

Kissing Mac passionately she left his office.

Picking up the phone Mac dialed Kensington's number at the same time he walked in.

"You called Mac?" asked Kensington.

"Christ... how the hell do you do that?" asked Mac.

"It's easy my leader, we are so in tuned to you that we can hear you call us without using a phone. Learn to trust in your powers Mac, no phone is needed in our world just the bond of family. The stronger the bond the stronger the power," said Kensington.

Smiling Mac said... "I understand. Now... I'm concerned about one of team."

"I know... Danny Messer I believe. You think he may have had a visit from an evil one."said Kensington.

"I do... he carries the scent upon him, it's very faint but it's there," said Mac.

"What would you like us to do my leader?" asked Kensington.

"For one, stop calling me your leader. Call me Mac or Taylor," he laughed.

"Sorry my lead... damn.. sorry Mac," said Kensington.

"It's okay. I think it would be a good idea to put a few of our family members on Danny just to make sure he's not being harmed."

"Not a problem Mac. I'll put Ellis and Grayson on him, they are two of our best tracers. They can see what I can't see yet, they have served the clans for over 800 years. In fact, your leadership was offered to Ellis but he didn't want the responsibility. He much prefers being free. He was also the one who informed Mia to make you our new leader, he had been watching you for a while, calling you the Warrior. One that could fight the battle with us, together, united as a family."

Mac was honored, never would he have concidered himself a Warrior.

"Please let Ellis know I'm very honored to have been chosen," said Mac.

"I will Mac. Now I must get back. I was in the middle of seduction with a beautiful lonely widow. Type AB- , very rare and very tasty."

Mac laughed. "Just remember when to stop."

Winking he said... "I always know Mac, see you tonight."said Kensington.

Disappearing as quickly as he showed up, Kensington got back to his lady in waiting.

........................

Later that afternoon Sheldon ran into Ellis again.

"Hi Sheldon, how are you?"asked Ellis.

Smiling widely...

"I'm great Ellis, how's everything going in your world?" asked Sheldon.

"Not bad, though I sense a storm coming. An evil storm. I can feel them preparing for something big. What, I don't know yet? said Ellis."

"Hmm... well if you ever need my help let me know." said Sheldon.

Looking Sheldon in the eyes he whispered... _"we always need you Sheldon, it's just not your time yet, but soon. I promise you, you will join our clan."_

Nodding his head he understood Ellis disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

When Danny got home the first thing he did was strip out of his clothes, plop himself on the bed and fall into sleep.

"Grayson... you stay here, I'm going to go inside to watch over Danny."

"Okay Ellis, be careful."

"Always Grayson, do not worry."

Appearing inside Danny's room, Ellis made himself invisible standing in the corner. As Grayson watched from outside he seen the evil one approaching and as she got closer he realized it was Sara. His sister, how dare the evil leader send his sister to do this job.

Jumping from the tree Grayson stopped her.

"Sara..." he said.

Looking into her brothers eyes she seen hurt and pain.

"Grayson... what are you doing here?"asked Sara.

"I'm here to protect Danny, what are you here for... to kill him? How could you destroy our family? Turning to the evil ones like that." asked Grayson.

"What did you expect? It was your friend Ellis who killed daddy and you watched him do it." said Sara.

"He had no choice Sara, dad had been turned evil. Evil to the point of no return. But you... you can still be saved, please Sara, come home to us." begged Grayson.

"NEVER..." she hissed as she called for the others to attack her brother.

As they came swarming in Ellis came out the window and helped Grayson fight them off.

"Damn Gray what the hell is going on?" asked Ellis.

"It's Sara, she called them and brought them all here, call the others." yelled Grayson.

Using his powers Mac and the others showed up to join the fight.

"Ellis... who's with Danny?" asked Mac.

"No one right now, I had to help Grayson." yelled Ellis.

"Sheldon! Go check on Danny, hurry." yelled Mac.

Running up the stairs Sheldon busted in Danny's door. Looking to the bed he found Sara wrapped in Danny's arms sucking his blood. Seeing him approach she attacked Sheldon tearing at his neck, clawing him, drawing his blood from his jugular.

"SHELDON..." yelled Ellis flying up to the window and inside where he threw Sara against the wall.

As she disappeared into the night hurt, Ellis turned Sheldon's neck and bit down sucking out the poison, draining him of all but a pint. Then cutting his wrist he forced Sheldon to drink from him.

_"Come on Sheldon, take it. Don't give up on me, please Sheldon, drink."_whispered Ellis.

Finally latching on Sheldon drank his blood and fell to ground with spasms.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he convulsing like that?" asked Mac.

"He's fine Mac, it's just my blood is very ancient. Very powerful and his body is trying to adjust. Give him time he'll stop." said Ellis.

Watching a few more minutes they seen Sheldon change. Growing larger muscles then he already had and by the time his transformation was complete he looked like sexually hot and temptingly sexy.

"Wow... oh my Sheldon, look at you. Damn... now that's yummy," purred Stella as she felt the rush of orgasm hit her.

"Easy Stella," laughed Mac.

Mac knew he should be angry with her for giving off her scent that belonged to him. But how could he when he understood it wasn't her fault. Vampires were just sexual creatures.

"Calm down love and check on Danny."

Walking towards the bed Stella kept looking back at Sheldon till she seen Danny's neck.

"Oh my God Mac, hurry." cried Stella.

Running over to the bed Mac seen Danny had been bit twice.

"I knew it. I could smell it this afternoon. We should have never left Danny alone." said Mac.

As Ellis looked at Danny's neck he realized this was the turning point. The point where Danny would either become good or turn bad joining the evil ones.

"I'm sorry Mac, the only thing we can do now is take Danny to our lair. We won't know till he wakes if he's chosen good or evil."

"No... I will not have Danny put our lair in danger, we will take him to my place." said Mac.

"You cannot do that Mac, we cannot have our leader put in danger." said Kensington.

"We'll take Danny to my place," said Sheldon. "I have a basement apartment with no windows, just a door. He'll be safe there and we will be able to see the evil ones coming."

Nodding in agreement they picked up Danny and flew into the night.

............................

**The Evil Lair**

"Sara... what happened?"asked the evil one.

"I was attacked. It was a trap, they knew I was there. I called the others but they were all killed. All of them my Lord, what are we going to do?" cried Sara.

"Never mind that my child, look at you. You've been hurt." said the evil one.

"Do not worry my Lord, I'm fine but we are down to twenty now. How are we ever going to beat the good ones? They have another now made from Ellis's blood, this one is strong, very strong. Stronger then Ellis." said Sara.

"Sh... listen my child, how about Messer? Did you bite him again?" asked the evil one.

"I did my master... that's two bites. I will not be able to get in a third." said Sara.

"That's okay my child, the rest is up to Danny. He'll either turn to the good side or he'll join us. We just have to wait and see." said the evil one.

"But what if he turns good? how will we ever turn him then?" asked Sara.

"Don't worry Sara we will have the gathering tonight, you will sit in the middle and call Danny with your mind. You will draw him to us, seduce him, make him come to you."

Nodding her agreement Sara went to lay down.

......................

As they sat around in the circle Sara closed her eyes and opened her mind calling Danny's name.

"Danny... Danny... come to me Danny. I've been hurt, I need you Danny." cried Sara.

All of a sudden Danny's eyes opened and looking around he seen nothing but emptiness around him. Emptiness and the sound of Sara's voice.

Getting up he tried to look for a way out.

"Where am I?" he yelled. "WHERE AM I?" he yelled again.

Opening the door Sheldon and Ellis walked in.

"It's okay Danny, you're safe. You are in my home. It's okay, relax." said Sheldon.

"I need to leave, please move. I need to go home." said Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny we can't let you leave. You've been hurt, go lay back down you need rest." said Sheldon.

Not listening Danny tried to fight Ellis and Sheldon but he was to weak. Falling back down to the ground Sheldon and Ellis picked him up and placed him in the bed. As they turned around to leave Danny raised himself out of the bed and plowed his way past them.

"Grab him Grayson..." yelled Ellis. "Hurry... get him."

As they took off in flight Danny hid himself behind a building and as they flew past he passed out again.

"He's out my master, but he's hurt. Very hurt and drained. I need to help him." said Sara.

"No Sara, you stay. Slayten! Go pick up Messer and bring him to us." said the evil one.

As Sleyton flew into the night he found Danny laying in between the building.

"Danny... it's okay, I'm here to help you." said Slayten.

Picking him up Sleyton made sure the sky was clear of good ones as he took off in flight with Danny in his arms. Flying by Grayson was watching and followed behind. Watching he found their lair, but as he turned around Chalise was there and without thought he tore at Grayson's throat, thinking he had killed him.

"Ellis... Ellis... help me," he gurgled out. "Please Ellis." called Grayson.

"Listen... do you hear that? It sounds like Grayson, let's go." said Ellis.

When they caught up with Grayson he was barely alive.

"No... damn you Grayson what happened?" cried Ellis.

Gurgling out his last words he said..."there lair, over there. They have Messssssser."

"He's gone Ellis I'm so sorry." said Sheldon.

"I know Sheldon. We were together for 800 years and now, now I am alone again." said Ellis.

Looking over at Ellis Sheldon whispered... _"you are not alone Ellis, you have me. I promise to stay with you."_

Wiping away his bloody tears Ellis nodded his head.

**End Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

When they got Danny into their lair the leader placed him in Sara's room.

"Okay Sara, he's here and should wake soon. This is our final chance you know what to do."

"Do not worry my master, I will turn him." said Sara.

"I know you will my Sara." said the evil one.

"My evil one, I need to have word with you." said Sleyton.

"What is it Sleyton?" asked the evil one.

"Outside please." said Slayton.

Walking out Sara listened at the door.

"Grayson is dead. Chalise had to kill him, he ripped out his throat." said Slayten.

"He what? If Sara hears of this she'll freak on us all. How could he be so stupid?" asked the evil one.

"I know my evil one but he followed us and Chalise had no choice." said Sleyton.

"Damn it... go and tell Chalise to come see me in my room." said the evil one.

As Sara listened she cried. For even though she was evil she still loved her brother and blood was blood.

_"Mm... Sara..."_ Danny whispered.

Walking over to Danny she seen him wake.

"Oh Danny... I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you." said Sara.

As Danny seen her red tears flow he said... _"you, you are one of them, one of the evil ones?"_

"Yes Danny I am. But not for long. I promise to get you and I out of here." said Sara.

"Why? You are evil, why would you now want to help me?" asked Danny.

"I just found out Chalise killed my brother Grayson."

"Grayson was your brother, and he's dead?" said Danny.

"Yes Danny, he's gone and the evil leader is going to be back expecting you to be converted to one of us." said Sara.

Caressing her face Danny pulled her close and whispered... _"listen to me Sara. We will get out of here, you and I both, I promise."_

Just as Danny went to kiss her the evil leader walked in.

"Are you not done yet Sara?" asked the evil one.

"Almost my master, I'm just preparing him now. He has waken and if you do not leave I cannot finish." said Sara.

Nodding his head he left the room.

"You two stay here and don't leave until Messer has been converted." said the evil one.

"Yes Evil one, it shall be done."

"Oh Danny... we are never going to get out of here." said Sara.

Danny couldn't help the need he felt. Her beauty was driving him into ecstasy and not wanting to wait he pulled her down and kissed her. A deep kiss that drove her into heat.

_"Please Danny... we can't. For if we do I'll have to turn you to complete this." _panted Sara.

Looking into her eyes he said..._ "I don't care Sara, I need you. I need to be with you forever." _moaned Danny.

Falling into Danny's words Sara layed upon him and licked his neck where she had already bit twice.

"Are you sure Danny? Once I turn you, you will be evil and I may not be able to convert you over to the good side. As it will take all I have left to convert myself." said Sara.

_"I'm sure Sara, please I ache so bad. I can feel my neck pulsating for your bite."_ groaned Danny.

Standing up Sara undressed herself before sitting back on Danny's shaft and as she grinded deep Danny felt like she was trying to swallow his shaft whole. Both on the edge Sara bared her fangs and bit down on Danny as he orgasmed within her.

Drinking his blood with greed Danny could feel the life being drained out of him. Just as she was about to finish Mac flew through the window with Ellis and pulled her off of Danny.

"Don't please, I have to finish. If I don't Danny will die." cried Sara.

"Forget it, you are turning him evil. Ellis finish it." said Mac.

"I can't Mac, even if I wanted to. You are the leader, only you can convert him back to our side." said Ellis.

Seeing Danny convulse Mac knew he had no choice. As the war was going on downstairs he climbed on Danny and bit him deep, deeper then what Sara had done. Watching Danny lay motionless Mac sliced his wrist and pulled Danny up clamping him onto him.

"Come on Danny, drink. Drink Danny." said Mac.

Grabbing Mac's wrist he sucked it, draining Mac's blood into his and as Mac pulled him off Danny lay motionless.

Watching the transformation take place Mac was shocked. For the only thing that changed on Danny were his eyes. He no longer needed his glasses to see, but everything else stayed the same. Sitting up Danny looked around the room and as he seen Mac he attacked trying to bite his neck. Knocking him out Ellis and Mac tied him to the bed.

"What the hell is going on Ellis?" asked Mac.

"He has to much evil blood in him. There is nothing more we can do. It's up to Danny to come back to our side." said Ellis.

"And If he don't?" asked Mac.

"Then we have to stake him, for we can't let any of them live." said Ellis.

As the battle raged downstairs Sheldon and the others had finished the last three evil ones.

"Sheldon! Did we get them all?" asked Don.

"No... the leader got away. As for the rest, they are all dead." said Sheldon

Heading back upstairs Sheldon seen Danny change from evil to good, good to evil and as his face scrunched up with bright red eyes not more then a second later it was once again serene.

"Is he going to be okay Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm not sure Sheldon, it's been over an hour now and he keeps going back and forth. Have you killed them all?" asked Mac.

"All but the leader, he managed to escape." said Sheldon.

"How many did we lose Sheldon?" asked Kensington.

"None. All of ours are still alive, wounded but alive." said Sheldon.

Looking over Sheldon seen Sara.

"You must be Sara, Grayson's sister?" said Sheldon.

"I am and I'm so sorry about your friend, but I had no choice or the leader would have killed us both." said Sara.

As everyone watched and waited Sara heard the evil one calling her name.

"_Sara... come to me Sara. Help me, I'm dying. Please, come to me."_

As sara tried to leave Ellis caught her.

"Where are you going Sara?" asked Ellis.

"Just to get some air, please. I can no longer watch." said Sara.

"Davis go with her and don't leave this house." said Ellis.

"Sure Ellis, let's go Sara."

Walking out on the balcony Sara turned, bared her teeth and ripped out Davis's throat. Watching as he writhered on the ground Sara pulled out his heart. For she knew the master was going to need it to heal.

Flying off into the night she knew she would have to come back for Danny later. Much later, once the master had healed and they had built a new army of men.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Mac.

"I'll go have a look Mac." said Sheldon.

As Sheldon stepped out he seen Davis lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Mac... she's escaped and she's taken Davis heart with her." yelled Sheldon.

"That means the evil one is wounded badly and he needs the blood from a pure ones heart to heal." said Ellis.

With everyone out on the balcony they forgot all about Danny and when they turned to enter they seen he had escaped.

"No... God damn him, wasn't anyone watching him?" asked Mac.

Bowing their heads in shame, they said... "no."

"Calm down Mac, there is nothing you can do. You cannot save your friend now. This is what he wanted, it as nothing to do with good or evil. He's in love Sara and he wants her back. If anything, Danny is going to fight the evil one to the death." said Kensington.

"If he does that then who would take over?" asked Mac.

Looking Mac in the eyes with great pain he said... "Danny will Mac, he will become the new evil leader."

**End Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

When Danny arrived at the tunnel hidden under the bridge he could smell Sara's scent. A scent that drove his body to become erect. Knowing he was going to have to kill the evil leader Danny broke off a piece of tree branch and headed into the tunnel. As he neared the evil one he seen Sara trying to feed him the heart.

"Sara... come here," growled Danny as his face scrunched into pure evil with dark hollow eyes that seethed unholy.

As Sara walked over she could feel her body vibrate, her core tingle and as Danny grabbed her in a vice like grip he crushed his lips to hers in fevered passion. A passion so hot Sara could feel electrical sparks through her already heated skin and as her nipples perked so tight and so fierce Danny pulled her off and laid her on the ground.

"DO NOT MOVE," he hissed at her.

Not wanting to disobey Sara watched as Danny took the stake and drove it through the evil ones heart. Then bending down with his erection full Danny sucked the evils ones blood causing his body to spasm for his blood was so old. Danny could feel it burning, burning him alive like his body was on fire and with one last swallow Danny screamed into the night with his bared fangs and dark hollow eyes.

Turning around he looked at Sara, looked at her with a hunger that had changed. Changed to one of fiery desire and need. There was no longer love, it was replaced by need, the evil need to control, to capture, to sexually explore. Grabbing her up he gripped her arms and pulled her toward him placing his one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. Looking into her eyes he growled, a wicked growl that spoke of pure evil.

Crushing his lips to hers once again she took his tongue in deep, so deep she felt like he had swallowed her whole. Clawing and gripping she panted as he growled back clinging to each other, not wanting to release the orgasm that was burning within them. Crying for more he lowered her down, down on the cold New York ground. But she wasn't cold, she was hot, fiery hot, so hot it felt like her soul was inflamed.

As Danny tore at her pants he pulled them from her body and when he had them both bare Danny told her to look at him. Without speaking a word, Danny just used his eyes, warning her not to deny him.

When he was sure she was fully obeying him, he watched her, eyed her, told her without words to open for him.

As she cried she slowly opened her legs, spreading them wide as Danny admired her pearly fluid draining from her already wet core. Inhaling her scent pushed Danny over the edge and as he bent his head and spread her legs wide. Trapping them over his shoulder he bit down drawing blood from her thigh, working his way towards her opening. Stabbing her with his tongue, plunging it deep in her core.

Burning now, so hot and flamed Danny needed more. He needed to feel her body convulse and as he inserted his fingers into her liquid fire she screamed. Screamed into the night as her orgasm over took her to another place, a place of pure evil, a place called hell. Climbing upon her Danny lifted her leg and forced it over his shoulder while her other leg he left down. Flipping her on her side he crammed her full, full of thick hardened shaft, so thick that her walls stretched, stretched wide bringing her to multiple orgasms.

When Danny had completely drowned her in his fluid, he grabbed her turned her towards him and growled... "YOU ARE MINE FOREVER, YOU ARE MINE."

Wrapping her in his arms she cried, for she could no longer feel Danny's warmth. The only thing she could feel was emptiness, emptiness that spoke of pure evil.

**End Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mac and his clan headed back home to discuss their next move.

"Now what Mac, how are we ever going to find Danny?" asked Don with concern.

"Listen Don you need to understand even if we find Danny chances are he's been turned to the dark side. In fact, my instincts tell me he's already taken over as leader of the evil ones." said Mac.

"Mac... if you are feeling that, then your powers are growing, that is good," said Kensington.

Nodding his head in agreement, Mac said... "we have one thing going for us right now and that is Danny has no clan, we destroyed the last of the evil ones."

"Yeah, but how long before he rebuilds? Danny is young and smart, I guarantee he's already started." said Kensington.

"I know Kensington, this is why we need to be prepared. This is why we must gather the whole clan together and keep our eyes open, one of our family should be able to find them." said Mac.

"Okay Mac, I'll get right on that. In the meantime we should all get some rest for the sun is rising and we all need time to heal from this battle." said Kensington.

"I agree, we all rest and we will meet here tonight at eight." said Mac.

After everyone left Mac's eyes turned almost silver as he looked at Stella with heat and need. Stella stared back, she could feel Mac's glare undressing her, touching her with his mind.

_"Mac... please... why do you always do that? Why do you always mak... mm,"_ she purred as Mac made her orgasm before she finished.

Watching her expression and her body, Mac bared his fangs as he seen her nipples erect. Begging to be touched as Stella looked down and seen his erection, so thick, so long, pulsating between his legs.

_"Come to me my love..."_ he whispered in his mind.

Trying her best to walk over she could only get half way before Mac had her orgasm again with his mind.

_"Damn you Mac Taylor,"_ she purred as she clenched her legs together stopping the fluid from seeping out.

Laughing in his mind Mac disappeared putting himself right behind her. Wrapping her in his embrace he bared his fangs and bit her, a gentle playful bite that spoke of love. Bracing her hands in his Stella guided him between her legs, placing his fingers on her already soaken sheath.

Grinding against his hand, while her bum grinded against his swollen shaft, she leaned back against him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Purring like a cat in heat. Sliding her pants down her legs Mac exposed her sheath causing her to cry as the sensitivity tingled her core.

_"Maaaaaac..."_

Knowing she was more then ready, Mac bent her forward leaning her over the chair. Spreading her legs wide he plunged his swollen thick shaft deep within her.

Turning her in his arms they closed their eyes and the next thing they knew they were floating. Floating, while he was plunging deep into her.

She could feel the thickness of the New York air surrounding them, blending with them, hiding them in their own world. Lunging into her body with one last plunge Mac poured himself into her as she cried out in the night.

Not wanting to release their bond Mac floated the two of them into the bedroom and carefully lowered her to the bed. Throwing the covers over their body and head blocking out the day as they slept wrapped in each others embrace.

.....................................

When Ellis arrived at home he felt so alone as he looked over at Grayson's bed.

_"Ellis..."_ whispered Sheldon.

Turning around Ellis seen Sheldon standing there.

"Sheldon! my brother. What are you doing here?"

"I came cause I heard your call. I know how hard it is to lose someone you cared for very much, so if it is okay with you I'd like to sleep in that bed there like Grayson used to do."

Smiling widely Ellis nodded.

As Sheldon climbed into Grayson's bed Ellis crawled into his.

"Good night my brother."

"Good night Ellis, sleep peaceful." said Sheldon.

"I will Sheldon and thank you."

Closing his eyes Ellis fell into a deep sleep knowing he would never have to face being on his own again after 800 years.

**End Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

The next time Danny woke, he had a hunger for something warm. Looking at Sara still sound alseep Danny tried to leave the tunnel, but as he seen the daylight his eyes started to burn.

"Auuuugh..." he screamed waking Sara.

"Danny... stop, you know you can't out in sunlight, no evil one can."said Sara.

Helping him back into the darkness she laid him upon the ground.

"Oh Danny, look at your eyes," Sara cried as she seen the small burns.

Taking her saliva she placed it on his wounds to help with the pain.

"Sara... I need to feed. I can feel the hunger tearing at me."

"Okay Danny you stay here, I should be able to stay out for a few minutes. I'll find you something."said Sara.

Kissing him on the lips Sara covered herself and headed out of the lair.

As she walked along the park she could feel the sun begin to burn through her skin. For even though she was half good, it only aloud her to stay out in sunlight for a few minutes. Seeing the small child playing in the park Sara quickly snatched her up right past her mother and flew back into the tunnel leaving her screaming for her child.

"Danny... Danny... wake up. I've brought you food." said Sara.

Opening his eyes Danny could smell the child before he seen it and as his face turned, scrunching into an evil stare the child screamed.

"Nooooo... mommy, mommy, no," he continued to scream as Danny came towards him.

Watching the child squirm in Sara's arms was drivng Danny insane for he could see his little pulse beating through his throat.

Moving closer Danny wrapped the small child in his arms, cooing him, comforting him, drugging him before the kill.

Sara watched, she knew Danny needed to feed but this was all to much for her, for she rememebered the nights the leader ate and it was horrible. Watching as he always ripped out the throat, draining the child of blood.

Turning away so she wouldn't have to watch she heard a soft sound. Turning back around she seen Danny lay the child down and as she looked, she seen he hadn't killed the child, he had just taken enough to feed.

"Sara... I need help. I'm fighting the evil within me but I'm not sure how long I can stay before the evil takes me over again." said Danny.

"Oh Danny, there is still time." said Sara.

"Not for long, I can feel the evil coming back. God it hurts Sara, take the child quickly. HURRY..." he yelled at her.

Taking the child from the tunnel she laid him upon a bench and left him there to be found. Entering the tunnel again she seen Danny had changed, changed back into pure evilness.

"SARA... HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT."

Hovering in a corner she could see the evil one stalking towards her, hunting her like a beast in heat.

Feeling the heated tingles begin and feeling the orgasm build Sara couldn't deny him. Standing herself up she removed her gown without being asked.

"COME TO ME SARA, NOW."

Not wanting to make him any more angry then he already was, Sara walked over and stood in front of him.

Looking into her eyes Danny could feel his shaft swell, swell to a pulsating ache leaving him to feel as if he would rupture in pleasure.

Gripping her tightly he pulled open her thighs roughly, like an animal tossing her down onto the cold ground. Feasting upon her breast Danny pulled, suckled, licked, until Sara's body began to spasm from the orgasm he had forced on her. Moving lower Danny split her legs wide, so wide, he could see her core seething out fluid, the fluid that drove him wild knowing he had filled her with sexually satisfaction.

Plunging deep with his tongue, he twirled his tongue before biting her clit over and over as Sara screamed her orgasm into the tunnel.

_"Please my Lord, please stop."_ she cried with bloody tears.

Looking up at her with pure evilness he stood, stood taking her by the waist without breaking stride, plunging her, plunging her so deep and with such force that she passed out from the pain he had forced upon her.

Still plunging forward, keeping her spasmed body tightly within in arms. He released one finally thrust, one finally pump before pouring himself deep into her, biting her neck at the same time, howling a sound of pure evil into the air.

With his craving fed Danny layed her upon the ground and left her. Walking toward the edge of the tunnel Danny hoped to see the night, the night that would allow him to rebuild his clan.

**End Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

As he neared the entrance he seen a clan of vampires standing there.

"Evil one, we are here to serve you."

Looking at the clan he said... "who sends you to my lair?"

"We heard your call, we know of the evil leaders passing and that you have taken over, so we've come home to serve under you."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"asked Danny.

"We felt the evil one put our clans in danger as he could no longer rule, but now we have someone stronger with great power to help us take over New York city."

Danny smiled with evilness, "come in my children, let us plan our revenge."

As Sara looked around she noticed two or three of the old clan members.

"Ian... oh my God Ian, I thought you had died."said Sara.

"Sara, by all that's evil you are alive."said Ian.

Embracing her in his arms Danny became angry and scrunching up his face he growled... "MINE."

Moving away from Sara, Ian explained.

"My evil one, she is my cousin, we have not seen each other in years. I was in no way trying to take your bride."

Nodding his head he understood Danny continued talking and scheming with the clan.

..............................

**Over** at Mac's lair the clans had gathered together. There had to be over 100 members that had arrived so far as they sat down to discuss Danny when Chambers came flying through the window.

"My Lord... we have a problem."

Mac sighed, he had told them repeatedly not to call him anything but Mac.

"Chambers what have I told you?"asked Mac.

"Sorry my Lor... sorry Mac, but as I was flying by the park and I seen over 50 evil clan members gathering under the tunnel. They've come from all over. They must have heard of the evil ones death and the new leader."

"What do you think Mac?"asked Kensington.

"I think we should all go check out this tunnel and catch them unaware."

"But what if it is a trap Mac? What do we do then?" asked Kensington.

"We fight to the death. We still over power them by 50 or more clan members."said Mac.

Grabbing their stakes they headed over to the tunnel near Central Park and as they entered, they found it empty.

"They are no longer here my Lord."said Chambers.

"CHAMBERS," yelled the clan.

"Sorry... I forget Mac, what are we to do Mac?" asked Chambers.

"As of tonight we start watch, we work in two's and no one leaves the other alone, understand?"asked Mac.

"Yes Mac, we will stay together."said Chambers.

"Okay... Sheldon, Ellis, you two stay together. Everyone else pair up and head out. Stella, you come with me to the station I need to check on Adam."said Mac.

Heading their seperate ways the clan positioned themselves in different areas of New York.

..............................

Arriving at the station Mac found it a mess.

"Christ! Careful love keep your senses on alert."said Mac.

As they walked through with Kensington they found Adam gasping for air.

"Adam... hold on Adam, I'm going to help you."said Mac.

Taking Adam's head he turned his neck to the side and bit deep, suckling all of Adam's blood but a pint. Then slicing his wrist he fed Adam, making him drink.

Releasing himself from Mac's wrist he withered on the ground and as they watched Adam's body change, becoming bolder, stronger as his eyes slanted turning a dark blue.

"Wow.. I'm telling you Mac, I can't get use to the changes we go through as we transform."said Stella.

"I know love and we most likely never will."said Mac.

"How do you feel Adam?" laughed Stella.

"Different, like everything is alive and shadowed." said Adam.

"Don't worry Adam you'll get use to it, now what happened here?"asked Mac.

"It was Danny... err... Mac it was horrible, he had dark hollow eyes and his fangs were so sharp, but it was his face, he looked like the devil from hell."

"It sounds like he has turned Mac."said Kensington.

"Im not so sure he has because when one of his clan tried to kill me and he stopped them."said Adam.

"Okay, maybe there is still some hope, at least we know he is still fighting." said Mac.

"Umm...one problem Mac, his clan turned almost ninety percent of our people evil."said Adam.

"How many Adam?"asked Mac.

"Well... err... there was 15 of us here tonight and about 30 police officers. 15 of them were killed trying to defend themselves."said Adam.

"So he now has 30 people who haven't been converted yet, that gives us a little time to find the lair before they finish them." said Mac.

.....................................

Back at the new leaders lair Danny sat looking at all the people he knew.

"Umm...evil one, when would you like us to begin?"asked Ian.

Danny knew his clan hungry, for they had not eaten since their arrival.

"Now if it pleases you, take them now. Just remember do not kill them, you are only to convert them. Anyone who fails shall answer to me."said Danny.

"Yes my evil one." said Ian.

As the victims were taken to seperate areas Danny could hear the screams as they bit into their vicitms.

"Are you not hungry Sara?"asked Danny.

"No...I'm not, I'm just going to take a walk."said Sara.

As she tried to leave Danny grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"YOU DO NOT DISMISS YOURSELF FROM ME, I TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN LEAVE."

Tossing her on the ground he was ready to take her again.

"Evil one... come quick, it seems one of the victims decided to fight back and he killed one of our men."said Ian.

Running into the room Sara knew this was her chance to escape. Leaving the building she ran into the night, right into the arms of Adam.

"Help me. Please, take me to your leader."cried Sara before she passed out.

Picking the small one up in his arms he carried her to the lair.

Opening the door Mac seen Sara passed out in Adam's arms.

"What is she doing here, she's an evil one."said Mac.

"She wished to speak with you, but before she could tell me why, she passed out."said Adam.

"Bring her to the bed Adam, over here," called Stella. Laying her upon the sheets Stella could tell she had not fed.

"Get me some blood, now Adam before she dies." said Stella.

Opening the bag she poured it down her throat forcing Sara to swallow.

"Sara, can you here me?"asked Stella.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked at Stella, then at Mac.

"Please good one, you must help me. I haven't got much time, for if he finds me missing he'll kill me this time." said Sara.

"Who will kill you?"asked Mac.

Danny... he's gone mad, his body cannot handle the tainted blood of an ancient leader. He's fighting a war within himself." said Sara.

"If this is a trick, if you are setting my clan up, you will die first, is that understood?"asked Mac.

"Yes...please, come with me. I'll take you to their lair."said Sara.

Just as Sara got up she could hear Danny calling her.

"Sara...Sara, come to me Sara."said Danny.

Oh...it's to late, I can't fight his trance he's calling me, please save me, help me survive."cried Sara.

Heading towards the window Mac grabbed her with the help of Kensington.

"Hold her tight and don't let go. We have two hours till sunrise."said Mac.

"What about our clan Mac?"asked Kensington.

"Call them all back, tell them to rest. In the morning we go to Danny's lair while they sleep."

**End Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

With the morning light appearing Mac and his clan prepared for the battle ahead.

"Mac...how are we going to do this?" asked Kensignton.

"Our first priority is to get Danny out of the building, that will be done by you, Sheldon and Ellis. You are to take him to the lab below the morgue there is a cement room with no windows, it was never converted into anything, it just sits there. Lock him in." said Mac.

"But Mac, if you send us four who is going to protect you?"asked Sheldon.

"Don't worry Sheldon, the rest of us will cover the others in gasoline and burn the building to the ground. Once that's done we will meet you back at the lab, understand?"asked Mac.

"Yes Mac, but what about Sara?"asked Kensington.

"I'm not sure yet, she'll come with us for now but she's not to be trusted. None of us are to be alone with her, if she tries anything stake her." said Mac.

With everyone ready, they headed out into the daylight.

"Okay Sara, where is it?"asked Mac.

"Right there Mac, that building there."said Sara.

Quietly heading inside the clan came to the second floor and found the evil ones sound asleep.

"Look at them all Mac, there is more then what we thought."said Kensington

"Sara...we need you to tell us where Danny sleeps."said Mac.

"The third floor, their is a room off to the side, he rest's there. Away from the others." said Sara.

As they reached the third floor they seen Danny sleeping, sleeping innocently on the floor.

"You all stay here, except for Sheldon and Ellis, you help me grab Danny."said Mac.

Walking up Mac covered Danny's mouth as Sheldon and Ellis tied his feet and hands carrying him from the building.

"Don't forget to cover him and get him quickly into the van." said Mac.

With Danny out of the building. Mac and the others covered the evil ones in gasoline and flicked a few matches. Watching as they screamed and cried into death. Leaving the building Mac lit the final match setting the building into flames, making sure not one of the evil ones escaped.

"Okay let's go, we need to check on Danny." said Mac.

Arriving at the lab Mac and the others headed downstairs where they found Danny screetching to be released.

"Now what Mac?" asked Kensignton.

"Now we wait till the storm dies down and we should be able to convert him."said Mac.

"I'm telling you Mac, it cannot be done. You cannot make him good."said Kensington.

"I have to try Kensington, he's one of my best men I can't lose him." said Mac.

With a deep sigh, Kensington said..."How do you plan on doing this?"

"Once we bring out Danny's good side, Hawkes and I will drain his evil blood and replace it with some from each of us. This way he has good in him. This can work if we do it together."said Mac.

"Fine... let's do it."said Kensington.

As Hawkes drained each member of a pint he piled the bags in the fridge until Danny showed himself.

**Three hours later...**

Mac could hear the cries as he neared the door. Opening it, he found Danny on the floor in a ball.

"Danny."said Mac.

"Mac... help me please, it burns so bad. I can feel the evilness trying to return."cried Danny.

"Hold on Danny, Hawkes quick bring the blood." said Mac.

Running into the room Ellis, Kensington and two other clan members held Danny down while Hawkes drained the evilness from him. Watching as the blood flowed into Danny they could see the change start to take place.

"Look at him Mac, he looks at peace."said Don.

"I see it Don, now we just wait."said Mac.

Locking Danny back in the room they all waited for nightfall. As night approached everyone headed back down and as they opened the door they seen Danny smiling.

"Danny... how you feeling?"asked Mac.

"Great Mac, I feel so clean and pure."said Danny.

Letting him out of the room Danny looked at everyone and said..."It's great to be home, I missed you all."

Wrapping Danny in their arms they all whispered...

"It's great to have you home too Danny. We've missed you."

Watching from the corner Kensington shook his head. For he knew no evil one could be brought back to good side.

**The End.**

_**Epi...**_

There had been no further sightings as Mac and his clan were able to restore peace to New York. Leaving behind all the evilness that once filled their city.

That was until that one dark night...

_"Danny... Danny... come to me Danny."_


End file.
